


The Aftermath of Rhea's Last Battle

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, Dead People, F/M, Presumed Dead, Tragedy, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Byleth woken up on a burning field and noticed there were bodies scattered around.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 25. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKSDisorientation/Blurred Vision/Ringing Ears
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Aftermath of Rhea's Last Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry once again for not getting my entries done on time. I had been busy for the last couple weeks. Since work was draining my motivation and since the challenges were stacking up, I'll admit that I became lazy. But good news is I got six fics ready and I finally got my editor to read them. Here is challenge No 25 of whumptober 2020.

Byleth woke up feeling groggy and looked around to where she was. She appeared to be on a burning field, with bodies lying around. Byleth looked to her right and saw Dimitri, who laid a couple meters away from her. The former professor quickly crawled to his side as she placed her hands on his shoulders, placed her ear on his chest to listen to a heartbeat. After she heard a few throbs, Byleth began to shake the current king of Faerghus to wake him up. Dimitri slowly regained consciousness and then he gradually opened his one eye to see his lovely former professor before him.

“By…” He spoke with a soft voice. “What has happened...? Did we win…?”

_‘Win’_ Byleth thought to herself as she started to remember that they were in a battle before they lost consciousness. The last thing the former professor reminisced were the javelins of light falling from the sky and Rhea attempted to protect everyone by transforming into the Immaculate one. She had destroyed so many javelins with her breath, but she could not stop all of them. There were two missiles that nearly hit the ground, and when Rhea blew them up, the explosions of the mechanism expanded. When Byleth got caught into the outbreak, her eyesight was blurred, and her ears were ringing. Eventually she had collapsed to the ground and lost all consciousness.

Byleth then widened her eyes when she thought about Rhea. If she were the one protecting everyone from those javelins, where would she be now? Byleth stood up to search for the archbishop and gave Dimitri some space. She came across so many bodies as she walked. Some were dead, some were only injured, some were her comrades, and some were the enemy. When an enemy, Byleth would strike them down if any of them were to attack her. Then when she looked within the center of the field, she found Rhea’s battered body lying in the middle. She was on her side, with her limbs in front of her. She did not move a muscle, and there were noticeable rips from the skin that bled green blood. Byleth rushed over to Rhea as she knelt and held the archbishop in her arms. Rhea’s eyelids slowly opened to see the former professor, and then she smiled weakly at her.

“Take care of the monastery, my child.” Rhea said. “I’m trusting it into your own hands.” She closed her eyes again, and before she could drift away, she whispered, “I’m coming… _mother…_ ”

Byleth only stared down at what was left of the archbishop when her soul slowly faded away. The former professor only shredded a few tears, but her emotional connection towards Rhea was nowhere near as powerful as her father’s. Byleth heard footsteps from behind her, but she did not turn to see them.

“The archbishop… is she…” It was Dimitri’s voice that spoken to her.

He did not finish his sentence as he watched his former professor stand up without looking at him.

“Let’s return to the monastery, Dimitri.” She spoke in melancholy. “We’ll plan a funeral for the archbishop and all the lives lost in this battle.”

Dimitri nodded as he walked away.

* * *

When they returned to Garreg Mach Monastery, Byleth dispatched the remaining Seiros Knights to collect the remains of the fallen soldiers. During a funeral, Rhea’s coffin was presented at the front, while the other coffins were behind. Seteth spoke about how Rhea impacted other peoples lives and the great things she did within Fódlan. He also spoke about the lives sacrificed in the battle and sent his condolences to the people that were closer to them. Byleth was announced to be the new archbishop and in the end, she married the king of Faerghus. During the rest of their lives, they spent their days reforming the environment and the church to improve life for people seeking greater wisdom. But during their free time, Byleth and Dimitri spend their evenings expressing their love for each other and lived a happy life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this is not my best fic I posted. My editor told me it's her least favourite. But I would be posting Challenges 15, 16, 20, 24 and 28 later today.


End file.
